De travesuras va
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Los pequeños Lusitania e Hispania han sido castigados por el Imperio Romano por haber hecho una travesura, lo que no sabe este, es que estos dos, siempre vuelven a atacar.


Las grandes termas de la casa romana solían estar siempre llenas de gente, ya fuera por una fiesta o por su simple uso, pero ese dia estaban totalmente vacías, tanto de personas como de agua, las grandes termas estaban vacías.

Roma entro en la sala bajo dos pequeños niños morenos bajo el brazo, los cuales se removían para que le soltaran mientras soltaban frases en el idioma de su madre, un idioma bárbaro desde el punto de vista del mayor.

Llegaron hasta la sala privada del mayor y este soltó a los niños en el suelo de mala manera y los miro serio desde arriba, con las manos en la cintura. Esos dos pequeños iberos le daban dolor de cabeza, ojala fueran como el galo, al rubio si le daba una túnica y le dejaba que se probara ropa o que hiciera algo de comer se contentaba, pero ellos no, esos dos hijos de Cartago tenían que hacer travesuras y trastadas en su contra.

Los niños viendo que el mayor estaba pensando en sus cosas, lo cual era bastante lento, se levantaron en silencio dispuestos a escaparse del castigo pero no tuvieron suerte dado que el mayor les cogió de las túnicas y los puso delante de él de nuevo

-Bien, es hora de vuestro castigo

-¡Pero si no hicimos nada!

-No es nuestra culpa que esos hombres tuvieran las sandalias desatadas

-y que por eso se tropezaran..

-hasta llegar al cesar…

-y que este se cayera por el efecto domino…

-¡A callar los dos!-grito enfadado Roma, cada vez que le recordaban que su cesar se cayo por culpa de dos de los niños que tenia bajo su cuidado su enfado volvía, miro a los dos niños que parecían dos gotas de agua salvo por la longitud del pelo, el mayor lo tenia mas largo-Lusitania e Hispania, vais a limpiar mi baño privado como castigo

-Buaj, que asco, a saber que has hecho ahí-señalo el hispano señalando la gran bañera

-¡Eso! Ademas seguro que nos mandas a esto para ahorrarte dinero y que no lo hagan los profesionales

Roma hizo un gesto con la mano ignorando a los niños y señalo las cosas de limpieza que les esperaba al lado de la bañera. No iba a permitir que esta vez los ibéricos salieran sin castigo ¿Cómo siendo hijos de Iberia podían salir asi? Si Iberia era un sol, era una persona bueno, aunque bastante guerrera pero buena al fin y al cabo, seguro que el cartaginés habia enseñado a sus hijos a fastiarlo tanto como pudieran.

-Volveré dentro de dos horas y media, espero que todo esto este limpio y brillante ¿entendido?

Los niños miraron a otro lado, gesto que supo el mayor que era de aceptación resignada, asi que salió de la sala dejando solos a los niños.

-Es un mandón, Pau-dijo el menor mirando a su hermano cruzándose de brazos con un mohín infantil

-Lo se, lo se, pero tenemos que hacerlo-dijo el mayor cogiendo las cosas para limpiar y pasándoselas a su hermanito menor

Los dos chicos se deslizaron dentro de la bañera, cosa que a Antonio le pareció muy divertida asi que lo repitió varias veces hasta que se canso, Paulo lo miraba divertido mientras limpiaba con el trapo las paredes de la bañera.

Despues de un rato en el que ambos estaban aburridos de tanto limpiar, Antonio se sentó en medio de la gran bañera y miro a su hermano con un puchero en los labios

-Jo, Pau, esto no se acaba y yo ya estoy cansado de limpiar, es aburrido

-Lo se Anto…pero sino lo hacemos a saber que pasara…-le miro y Sonrio un poco-venga, cuando terminemos te llevo al mercado y te compro lo que quieras

-¿tienes dinero?

-Ahora si-murmuro enseñando la mano con dos monedas mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en sus labios-se las quite al viejo mientras nos cogía

El hispano rio un poco por el acto de su hermano luso, siempre conseguían sacarle algo al viejo Roma, sino era él era el Lusitania, nadie se extrañaba que el romano anduviera con pies de plomo si se trataba de los ibéricos, los cuales tenían una cara inocente pero podían ser unos trastos en potencia.

El mas pequeño siguió limpiando y enjuago el trapo en el cubo pero vio que sus manos se ponían azules por alguna razón, se asusto viendo que frotaba y no se iba ¿y si se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo? Asi que hizo lo único que lógico que se le ocurrió en ese momento…ir llorando a Paulo

-¡Pau!¡Pau! Me esta pasando algo, tengo las manos azules-sollozo un poco el menor acercándose al mayor

Lusitania miro las manos de su hermano y ladeo la cabeza ¿Cómo se habia puesto las manos azules? Beso la frente de su hermano para tranquilizarlo y fue a ver que estaba usando para limpiar la bañera. Lo vio y se acordó que él también habia acabado con las manos azules cuando lo uso la ultima vez. Fue hasta su hermano y cogió su trapo escupiendo un poco en él y dándole en las manos a su hermano. Antonio comprobó maravillado como ya no tenia las manos azules.

-¡Eres genial, PauPau!

-No es nada y además…-puso su mejor sonrisa de niño travieso-se me ha ocurrido una idea~

Paulo le comento idea a su hermano haciendo que este le imitara en la sonrisa, después rieron y se pusieron a ella

Después de las dos horas, el romano volvió y vio el baño limpio y a los dos hermanos sentados con cara de cansancio. Les acaricio la cabeza en señal de que lo habían hecho bien, cosa que a los ibéricos no les agrado pero se dejaron.

-Muy bien, podéis iros a dormir

-¿y la cena?

-Eso, tenemos hambre

-La tenéis en vuestro cuarto, hoy hay fiestas asi que no podéis estar por aquí

Los dos niños salieron corriendo a su habitación, no pudieron salir pero el luso le prometió que irían otro dia al mercado al menor. Cenaron y se fueron pronto a la cama pero pocas horas después se escuchaban unos gritos en la casa romana.

-¿ ¡ Porque tengo el cuerpo azul! ?

-Todos tenemos el cuerpo azul ¿Qué narices?

Los ibéricos se habían despertado con los gritos y no podían mas que reírse a carcajadas desde la cama que compartían.

-El viejo es un idiota

-Y que lo digas, hermano~

…..

Pequeño one-shot de los pequeños España y Portugal

Espero que les haya gustado~

Merece review?


End file.
